


she's such a charmer, oh no

by shakespearesque



Series: "I feel the same way about you, except girl version." [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But mostly porn, Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderswap, boobs, both cis girls, some discernible plot, zayn and niall are boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespearesque/pseuds/shakespearesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are girls who like girls who like girls. They, you know, <em>hang out</em> the Monday after a sleepover that changes things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's such a charmer, oh no

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i make stuff up a lot, blah blah, sorry. usually it's just to entertain myself.

Harry’s got to go to the library after school to return some things and get a book her mother asked for, but literally all she has been able to think about today is Louis and she’s so, so frustrated.

It doesn’t help that she has first period with her every day, nor that last weekend they’d had a sleepover and Louis had rolled over really close to her on the bed at half past midnight and asked if she could kiss Harry goodnight. Harry had looked at her skeptically in the moonlight because she’d wanted just that for months and never thought she’d get it, but Louis looked so serious and eager that finally Harry breathed out a “please do,” and they’d both sighed quietly into each other’s mouths, tasting toothpaste and slick, wet lips and little soft girl moans, the kind that were the only reason Harry watched porn. Louis was the only reason. Harry’d figured out she liked girls because of Louis and she watched videos of girls eating each other out because of Louis and now it’s been two days since they kissed and she’s aching for it because of Louis. Absolutely aching. That kind of aching that she doesn’t notice until she accidentally drags her fingers across her thigh just below the hem of her skirt in Spanish class and feels it jolt through her stomach like a zap of lightning. She just wants to touch, keep touching, ask to go to the toilets and get herself off but Louis is coming over later and she’s secretly enjoying the dull throbbing because it reminds her of what the thought of Louis does to her. She wants to wait, because she has a reason now.

“Harry,” Señora Sanchez prompts. “¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana pasado?”

Harry is suddenly forced to remember that she’s in class. “Uh,” she starts, and the question Señora is asking registers in her mind. “What did you do last weekend?” She wishes she knew how to say, _made out with my best friend until I was really wet and then she grinded against me until she came and I was so fucking turned on I almost cried,_ because that would be really hot. Also inappropriate. She settles for, “Tuve una fiesta…con una amiga.”

Señora just nods and asks a guy on the other side of the room about his weekend. Harry sighs and doesn’t really give a shit what the guy on the other side of the room did last weekend. Anyway, that isn’t first period, and if Harry goes back in time to first period she sees herself sitting next to Louis and feeling her face go hot with how much she wants to kiss her again and Louis is a perfect angel because she just goes, “I’m coming over again after school, okay?”

Harry’s excited. She tells Louis yesyesyes, softly, and Louis grins and messes with the ends of her own fringe for a minute before taking out her pen and notebook to actually maybe pay attention to the notes they’re supposed to be taking. She won’t, though. She never does. But that’s what Harry’s for, isn’t it?

\---

Harry remembers at lunch to tell Louis that she can’t come over to Harry’s _right_ after school because she’s got to go to the library first, and Louis just grins and sucks the tip of her thumb into her mouth, ostensibly to get Oreo crème off of it, but maybe kind of so she doesn’t have to say anything. It’s a possibility that there actually is Oreo crème on her thumb, since she’s one of those people who take their Oreos completely apart to eat them, but she doesn’t break eye contact with Harry the entire time and that seems just a tiny bit suspicious. 

“Stop,” Harry murmurs, smirking.

Louis plays innocent. “Stop?” she asks delicately. “Stop what?”

Harry laughs and picks up her water bottle and takes a long pull from it, definitely because she doesn’t want to have to say anything. She does, though. “ _You_ know,” she grins goofily, setting the bottle down. Louis has her eyes fixed somewhere below Harry’s chin. When Harry notices, Louis busies herself with another Oreo, prying the two cookies apart.

“I could come with you to the library,” she says with difficulty after sticking one of the cookies in her mouth, whole. Harry has no idea why she likes her.

“If you want,” Harry says, grinning brightly despite herself. Louis’s been her best friend for two years now and she shouldn’t be all giddy about Louis wanting to spend time with her but she kind of can’t help it now, something’s different between them. “It’s only going to be a minute.”

Louis shrugs. “I don’t mind. Zayn drove me to school today so I don’t have a ride anyway.” She waggles her eyebrows suggestively.

“Okay,” Harry grins. Zayn and Niall come back from the lunch line and Harry and Louis slide apart the tiniest bit, instinctively. 

“So I think the lunch lady was hitting on me?” Niall says as he sits down, picking up his greasy slice of pizza and biting into it. 

Zayn stabs his straw into his carton of orange juice. He always gets orange juice with lunch. He’s kind of weird. “No,” he says. “She wasn’t, I can attest.”

“She so was!” Niall exclaims. “She gave me four extra tater tots.”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “ _Four,_ oh my god, I bet one has an engagement ring stuffed inside it.”

Louis laughs. “They don’t give the same amount to everyone, Niall, it’s—it’s not a perfect system. They just grab a handful and hope no one _counts_ how many they get every day.”

“Well, I do,” Niall says primly. “Usually they give me six, because that’s about how many can fit in a hand, I think, but today I got _ten._ That doesn’t seem suspicious to you?” 

Zayn cackles and sucks down the rest of his orange juice. “You’re an idiot.”

“ _You_ might be jealous.” Niall pops one of said tater tots in his mouth.

“I’m not _jealous,_ Niall, you massive geek. Let’s talk about something else. Like maybe how fucking awesome it is that Man United lost yesterday?” He turns to face Louis and Harry, and Harry groans.

“That was fake,” she moans, sticking her face into her elbow. “I will never believe it happened.”

“Oh, but it did,” Zayn says gleefully. “It’s going down in the books. Everyone will remember it forever.”

Harry groans again.

\---

“What book have you got to get for your mum?” Louis asks Harry as she follows her into the library by Harry’s house.

“I dunno. Well, actually I do know, but it sounds boring, so.”

“I’m not bored,” Louis says patiently, eyes bright and blue and definitely not bored.

Harry turns to face her. “It’s called _The Fish in the Sea._ ”

Louis laughs once, and then covers her mouth and turns it into a giggle once she notices the elderly lady at the desk staring at her. “That is boring, I’m sorry.”

Harry grins. “Mum book,” she says in explanation.

“Mum book,” Louis agrees. She blindly follows Harry into the shelves. “So where are the mum books kept, Harry? Back here? I don’t come to the library much, if you can’t tell.”

Harry laughs fondly, grins at her. “I know, love.”

Louis pauses at that, grabbing Harry’s elbow, stopping them both. “Mmm,” she hums quietly, smirking at Harry like she’s thinking. “Hmm.”

Harry raises an eyebrow. Louis chews on her bottom lip, still watching Harry. “You want something?” Harry asks, smirking, determined not to give in. It’s not like Louis is good at being not-obvious. She watches as Louis watches her and bites through the grin on her lips.

“Just looking,” Louis says. “Just thinking.” Her voice is lower now and her grip on Harry’s elbow loosens as she slides her hand up and around to Harry’s soft bicep.

“I think—” Harry almost gasps out, “I think I have a book to find. We’re, we’re almost there. The author’s name is Rodgin. We’re in, ah, Potter. P. P-Q-R, that’s the alphabet.” She shakes Louis’s hand off her arm because no, no. Nope. Not. Not here.

Louis smirks anew. “Oh,” she says lightly. “I just wanted to—” she reaches around Harry’s arm and slides a book off the shelf behind her. “I think this is shelved in the wrong place.” She holds up a Nicholas Sparks novel. 

Harry breathes out through her nose. “Okay,” she says shakily. She starts scanning the shelves ahead for R. Louis is such a fucker. Harry kind of wants to bite her. “Okay,” she says again, for no reason.

“I put it with the other Sparks’s,” Louis says a minute later, when Harry’s pulling _The Fish in the Sea_ off the bottom shelf. Harry nods. “Also your skirt’s riding up.”

Harry looks up at her. “Shut up,” she says, without any real heat behind it. “Help me.” She reaches a hand up and Louis grabs it and intertwines their fingers, grinning smugly. It doesn’t help Harry get to her feet, but neither of them let go when Harry is standing and maybe it kind of helped something else. Harry tugs her skirt down with her other hand and they walk to the self-checkout counter because the old lady at the desk is glaring at them again.

“Bit uptight, isn’t she?” Louis murmurs. 

“A bit,” Harry says. “I think it’s because no one ever talks to her.” Louis grins mischievously, grabs the freshly-checked out book from Harry’s hand, and bounds over to the desk. 

“Hi, good afternoon, madam,” she says to the lady in that Louis-way of being nice that usually confuses people. It sounds a bit sarcastic, is the thing. It probably is a bit sarcastic.

“Hello,” the librarian replies, nose pointed upward at a 60 degree angle and eyes pointed down at the edge of the desk in front of Louis. “Do you have a question?”

Louis slaps the book onto the counter and spins it so that the title is right-side up for the librarian. “Actually I do. How is this book? Have you read it?”

The librarian sniffs and pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “To be quite frank,” she says, looking down at the hardcover novel, “it’s terribly, terribly boring.” 

Harry bites her lips together to keep from laughing. Louis nods professionally, maybe a few too many times, and slides the book off the counter.

“Thank you so very much,” she says. “It’s not for me, anyway.” She gives the librarian a quirky little grin and walks back to Harry. “It’s boring,” she confides, as if Harry hadn’t heard the whole thing.

Harry gently takes it out of Louis’s arms. “Mum will love it, then,” she sniffs, affecting a snooty accent.

Louis laughs. “I can’t wait until we get to your room,” she says, like it isn’t a big deal. Harry almost chokes.

“God,” she says. She looks at Louis, who’s grinning excitedly, cheeks pink. “ _God._ ” She bites her lip and grabs Louis’s wrist and pulls her to her car.

\---

The second they’re in Harry’s room, Harry has Louis (who is, deliciously, a bit shorter than Harry) up against the wall by the doorframe. She is suddenly in love with her mother’s stable work hours. She is in love with the wall. She is in love with Louis’s hands unbuttoning her jeans and then sliding down the back of them to grab at her ass. She is in love with how hard they’re breathing and they haven’t even properly kissed yet.

“Kiss me, dammit,” Louis whispers, and Harry slides her hands down to Louis’s waist, still sucking on her neck. Louis scoffs quietly. “That’s going to be visible.”

“Shh, mmm.” Harry bites particularly hard on a soft part and Louis moans. 

“ _Harry,_ ” Louis says, and Harry kisses her if only so she’ll shut _up._ One of Louis’s hands is crawling up Harry’s shirt to her bra clasp and godgodgod Harry can’t do all these things at once she wants everything she can’t do it all at once how is Louis doing it it’s too much.

Louis lets Harry lick into her mouth, grabs at her lace-covered ass, deftly undoes Harry’s bra because she is awesome. “Fuck,” Harry breathes. Now she’s got that uncomfortable bra-undone-under-her-shirt thing going on and she has no choice but to completely strip. “Fuck you,” she sighs into Louis’s cheek, grinning with wet lips.

“Please,” Louis whispers, and, well, that could mean a number of things. Harry pulls her t-shirt over her head and relishes in the way Louis’s eyes go right to her chest. She looks impatient. Harry decides to take her time, messing with her bra straps just to watch Louis’s eyes darken as she waits. Harry slowly slides one strap down to her bicep, holding the cup in place with her other hand. She slides the other one down; the only thing keeping her bra up is her hands holding the cups. Louis whines as Harry drags her hand down her chest, taking the bra with it.

“You fucking tease,” she growls. “Don’t. Tease.” She cups Harry’s boob and goes back to kissing her. Harry sighs into her mouth.

“Mm, bed please,” Harry breathes. “Also you are still c-clothed.” She’s panting and practically vibrating and Louis blushes slightly, pulling back and looking at Harry’s blown pupils and mussed-up hair. She grins and undoes the button on her shorts and kicks them to the floor.

“Yeah?” she murmurs. Harry nods, not taking her eyes off of Louis’s face. “More?” Louis asks, one tiny hand gripping her shirt collar.

“Bed,” Harry says again, careful not to stutter on the single-syllable word. She grins eagerly and pulls Louis to her bed across the room. They lay next to each other, kissing, much like Saturday but so, so different. It’s kind of weird-feeling, because Louis is in a pale green thong and t-shirt and Harry is just in her unbuttoned jeans, and yet it’s perfect. It’s like opposites attract. Harry pulls Louis closer, pressing her chest to the fabric of Louis’s shirt, and wiggles her jeans a bit lower on her hips. Louis notices and slides her hand down the back of them again, toying with the lace back of Harry’s bikini underwear.

“Off?” Louis asks, and Harry nods. Her jeans aren’t on right anymore and they’re restricting her movement. She really wants to straddle Louis’s hips. She wants to feel Louis’s soft abs underneath her own and she wants to feel her thighs around Louis and she wants to keep kissing her, really, but multitasking is impossible. 

Louis bends and tugs Harry’s jeans down over her ass and Harry kicks her legs until the denim is hanging on by just her ankles. “Mm, bondage,” Harry thinks she hears Louis hum, and fuck if she doesn’t think she might be into that, squirming against the jeans that may or may not ever come off. Louis giggles quietly and pulls them down.

“You’re free,” she says, and Harry just giggles into Louis’s chest. 

“Take this off, too,” Harry says, slow and thick, nudging her nose up Louis’s sternum, right above her boobs. Louis runs her hand along Harry’s thigh, snapping the thin strap of her lacy underwear once, and then tugs her shirt over her head. 

“Now we’re good,” Harry says, and she licks into Louis’s mouth, crawling on top of her as she does so, bringing one hand up to rub over the cup of Louis’s black bra. Louis squirms, her hips moving, and Harry situates her knees on either side of Louis’s hips so she’s straddling her, keeping her down, kissing her.

Louis moans softly when Harry moves her hand down to her stomach, stroking her hand over the fine hairs above the elastic of her thong. Harry smudges a kiss to her jaw and rubs her thumb just under the elastic and Louis moans again. “Please, Harry,” she sighs.

Harry thinks it’d be nice if Louis kept making those sounds. She doesn’t do the “please,” thing yet, the thing Louis wants, not yet. She keeps circling her thumb around the soft expanse under Louis’s belly button, kissing her neck now as it is still really hard for her to multitask and that requires a bit less thinking, her thumb travelling in an increasingly wider circumference each time.

“Harry,” Louis sighs, “seriously, just—” she cuts off with a gasp when Harry’s thumb nudges her cropped patch of pubic hair.

“Fuck it,” Harry says mostly to herself, voice rough with want, and kisses her way down Louis’s chest to just below her belly button. “You’re gorgeous,” she says to Louis. “Can I—?” She looks down at the thin strip of fabric covering Louis’s pussy, wants to pull it aside and look and taste, and Louis pulls Harry’s chin up with two fingers so that their eyes are locked.

“Can you what?” she asks softly, and Harry bites her lip.

“Can I please use my mouth on you,” she whispers, and Louis’s eyes flutter shut and she swallows and opens her eyes and nods yespleaseyes and Harry kisses her inner thigh once and hooks her fingers under the straps of Louis’s thong, pulls them down slowly, slowly, sees how wet Louis made them as she gets them completely off and puts them to the side. “So wet,” she says. “I want you so much, Lou.” She kisses Louis’s inner thigh again.

“You have me,” Louis says, and cocks a grin that says _get on with it._

Harry blinks shyly like Bambi, shy smile pink and long lashes black, and sets her lips just above Louis’s clit and opens her mouth and licks down. It suddenly occurs to her that she’s never done this before—it’s weird how she feels like she has, she feels so comfortable around Louis—and she looks up, a bit scared. Louis just grins down, a little shaky like she’s nervous too, and Harry knows. She licks again and feels the muscles in Louis’s thighs flutter under her hands, and she moves one hand to run her fingers under the wire of Louis’s bra and back out and over the cup just where her nipple is. Louis sighs and grabs Harry’s hand with both of hers and squeezes.

Harry licks in rhythm now, rhythm of her heart and Louis squeezing her hand and “Diamonds” by Rihanna because it’s in her head, and the taste of Louis is delicious and when Harry moves her mouth a bit lower and kisses with wet lips Louis’s hips wiggle and she whines and squeezes Harry’s hand hard. Harry looks up, and Louis shakes her head, “go, please, keep going, it’s amazing,” and Harry smiles with her sticky wet lips and licks further. She feels muscles fluttering and she brings her free thumb down to rub at Louis’s clit. Louis bucks up and moans and Harry takes her thumb away and sucks hard and Louis’s thighs clench around Harry’s head and Harry licks a few more times, singing Rihanna in her head and listening to Louis’s gasps that tell Harry she’s about to come. And then she does, and she squirts the tiniest bit onto Harry’s tongue and Harry can feel the muscles contracting and Louis moans and pushes Harry’s head away and her hips are arched off the bed and Harry is unbelievably turned on, she can’t even think about the fact that she just made this thing happen and Louis looks so beautiful and fuck Harry needs to get off.

“Shit,” Louis’s whispering, chest heaving. “Shit.”

“Shit,” Harry agrees, sliding a hand over the damp crotch of her own panties. She crawls up and kisses still-out-of-it Louis and lowers herself onto Louis’s midsection, rocking lightly back and forth over Louis’s hipbone. “Mmm,” she hums. “That was so hot, Lou.”

Louis’s eyes take a few seconds to focus on Harry’s and when they do she grins lazily. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry breathes, her clit rubbing right over Louis’s hip, achingly good. 

“Do you want me to—” Louis says, reaching a still-quivering hand to Harry’s bouncing, perky boobs, and Harry shakes her head.

“No, you don’t have—well,” she grabs Louis’s hand and holds it to one of her boobs. Louis’s thumb caresses the nipple as Harry rocks in a slow rhythm on Louis’s hip. She whines and then suddenly rolls off of Louis, sticking a hand in her panties and swirling her fingers around the wetness there. “Mm,” she groans, and Louis adjusts herself so that she’s facing Harry, who’s now lying on her back and rubbing her clit underneath her panties.

“Fuck,” Louis whispers. “Fuck, that’s so hot, Harry, oh my _god,_ ” and Harry’s got her lip between her teeth and she’s so close, the slightest thing could push her over, and then Louis says “babe,” and that does it and Harry comes with the tips of two fingers inside herself and her thumb on her clit.

“Christ,” she says, trying to keep still through the aftershocks. She can still feel it, her heart is racing and she’s a little bit sweaty and her clit is still throbbing but mostly she feels wonderful. “That was fucking. Something,” she says finally. 

Louis laughs breathlessly. “That was fucking beautiful, ‘s what it was.”

Harry laughs too, still panting. They lie there for a few minutes, just breathing, and suddenly Harry sits up. “You want pizza bagels? I’m starving.”

Louis laughs. “You spent so much energy on me, didn't you, darling. I’d love pizza bagels.”

Harry stands and throws a big sweatshirt over her head and gives Louis a pair of (hopefully clean, but probably not?) cotton gym shorts off of the floor. “Let’s go cook.”

Louis bites her lip and tugs the shorts on. Harry tries to ignore the fact that Louis hasn’t got on any underwear beneath them. “Yeah, let’s go cook some stuff in the toaster oven,” she agrees in that gently sarcastic Louis-tone, smiling fondly.

Harry smiles at her and stands by the door of her bedroom, waiting. Louis meets her there, kisses her once on the mouth, and runs quickly out into the kitchen, squealing about being a terrible cook.

Harry doesn’t know why she likes her. Except she totally does.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats if you noticed harry's spontaneous outfit change!!! thanks to LittleBird for catching it for me :)


End file.
